Not All Treasures Are Hidden In The Grand Line
by Margaret Price
Summary: Nami wants to get laid and chooses Zoro, but omits to tell him this until she's ready. Answer to a M.F challenge.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** While my main anime/manga fandom is pre-slash in canon, I enjoy throwing the odd het story into the mix just for the heck of it. I apologize if these two are slightly out of character, as I am still not completely familiar with canon. And, anyway, it is PWP.

**

* * *

**

Not All Treasures Are Hidden In The Grand Line  
**By Margaret Price**

"Zoro…"

The only response this got was a sleepy grunt.

Nami leaned closer to the man's ear. "Zolo…" she whispered. "Wake up."

Zoro gave another low moan and shifted position. Or at least, he tried to shift position. With a jolt, he realized he was blindfolded, spread-eagled on a bed, and tied to the bedposts. "What the hell…?"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Nami purred in his ear.

Zoro pulled at his bindings, being relieved and surprised when he realized he had not been stripped of his clothes. "What are you doing to me?" he demanded.

"Oh, really. That's the kind of question I'd expect from Luffy."

Zoro gave an annoyed growl. He usually woke up at the slightest movement. So how the hell had she been able to get him into this position?

"How did you get me this way without waking me up?"

"Do you remember that drink I made for you…?"

Zoro cursed. He'd had two of the wrenched things. "Alright, you've had your fun. Now let me go."

Nami gave a small laugh. "Oh, Zoro, I haven't even begun to have my fun yet."

Zoro stiffened upon hearing this. "What?"

"I'm trying something new."

"And I'm trying very hard not to lose my temper."

"Go right ahead. I think you're absolutely gorgeous when you're angry."

"Shit." _Where the hell did all this come from? _

When Nami started to open his shirt, Zoro found himself too stunned for words. Then she started to cut it off. "What the hell are you doing!" he demanded. "This are my best shirt!"

"No, it isn't. It should've been thrown out ages ago." Nami said as she pulled the material out from under him. "Anyway, I've got a replacement for you."

"So you've been planning this?"

"Um, hmmm…" Nami purred as she started to nip at his neck. She could not help but smile at his reaction, each nip causing him to catch his breath. She slowly moved down his chest, pulling a sharp gasp from him as she circled his nipples with her tongue.

"So, you're gonna try and rape me, is that it?" Zoro said sharply. He was surprised at the lack of anger in his voice. He was also surprised at the reaction of his own body at this unexpected attack. Sexual arousal on this level was not what was supposed be happening.

"Do you think anyone will believe you could be overpowered by little old me?"

"Damn you!" Zoro pulled at his bindings again.

"Struggle all you like, I'm not letting you go until I've finished what I started," Nami said firmly. "And you are going to cooperate."

"Like hell!" Zoro snarled, letting loose a stream of obscenities as he fought like a wild man.

"Go ahead and fight, if it makes you happy. You can't fool me."

Zoro suddenly stopped struggling. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, really," Nami said, racking her nails down his chest and pulling another sharp gasp from him. "I'm not a complete fool, you know. You may act like a tough guy, but you want to be ravaged by a beautiful woman." She dragged her nails down his chest again and smiled as he arched his back in response.

"Bitch!"

"Insults will get you—_Oh!"_ Her eyes grew wide as she saw the growing erection that was straining against the man's pants. "I think we have conflicting opinions," she observed as she proceeded to cut off the rest of his clothes.

Zoro wasn't sure how to respond to this. The more he fought, the more aroused he became, which was not what he wanted at all. _This is not how it's supposed to be! The man is supposed to be in charge. So why is this turning me on? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Nami slowly slid her hands up his thighs and Zoro drew a sharp breath, his body going rigid as she started to knead his testicles. He was trying desperately to concentrate his thoughts. Then she put his penis in her mouth and he could no longer think straight, his body reacting as everything went spiraling beyond his control. To his shock, he heard a moan a pure pleasure rising in his own throat. _This should not be so great. I should hate it! It isn't right._

Zoro could not quite believe what was happening. Could not quite believe what the woman he had been indifferent to emotionally was doing to his body. Could not quite believe that he had somehow allowed himself to be this vulnerable. And the ultimate point, he could not quite believe how much he was enjoying the experience.

Just as Zoro thought he couldn't take anymore, Nami stopped and sat up, pulling a whine of frustration from him.

"Do you still want me to stop?" she asked in an innocent tone.

Zoro gave a growl, pulling at his bindings. "Damn you, you bitch! Finish this!"

"Oh, no. This is on my terms. You have to ask."

"I'm not gonna beg!"

"I didn't say you had to beg," Nami said seductively. "I just want you to ask. Not demand. Not order. Ask."

"I'm gonna kill you after this!"

"Really? Are you sure?" Nami ran her hands over Zoro's hips, moving them up and down the inside of his thighs, causing him to shiver. Then she reached back to squeeze his firm buttocks. "What do you think the others would say if they saw you like this?" she asked, kissing his hip and slowly moving toward his groin, one little kiss at a time. "At my mercy…" Another kiss. "D'you think _they'd_ want to kill me?"

Zoro gave a low growl. What Nami was doing to him was bad enough. He did not even what to contemplate what the others would say if they found out he was objecting to getting laid.

"I think I know what they'd say…" she whispered, stroking the inside of his thighs with feather light touches that threatened to send him over the edge of sanity.

"Shut up and finish this!" he snapped.

"Oh, come on…" she chided. "It won't kill you to say please, will it?"

Zoro gave another annoyed growl. To his surprise, Nami climbed on top of him. He drew a sharp breath as she took the full length of his erection inside herself. He found himself moving his hips automatically as he penetrated the warm, inviting folds of her body. Suddenly she was attacking his neck again, moving around his throat, pulling at the folds of skin with her teeth. He found himself wanting her to stop and go on at the same time, arching his back and groaning as she moved down to his chest to run her tongue around his nipples and then manipulate them with her teeth. A shiver of pleasure mixed with pain shook his body as she racked her nails along the side of his chest.

Damn the woman for blindfolding him! He wanted to see what she was doing. What she intended next, which apparently was to drive him completely insane, because he was sure he would go mad if she didn't move soon. He was surprised to hear a whine of frustration escape himself as he squirmed beneath the crazy woman who was currently attacking his chest with the tip of her tongue. He arched his back and thrashed unsuccessfully in his bindings. _Zoro does not whine! Zoro does not beg. Zoro does not…Does not…_

"Nami, please!" he gasped out finally. "I'm going crazy!"

"There, you see? I told you it wouldn't kill you," Nami purred seductively. She started moving rhythmically over his engorged penis, slowly at first and then faster and faster until she was panting with the effort and moaning with pleasure at the same time. To her delight, she heard Zoro's growls change to moans of pleasure as his breathing quickened to match hers.

When Nami finally climaxed, she sat up fully and arched her back, throwing her head back, the low moan in her throat turning into a loud cry that startled the man beneath her. She felt Zoro thrust up a moment before he came himself, and she moved her knees out slightly, repositioning her pelvis to allow him to penetrate her further. She heard a groan of pure pleasure rise in his throat as she did this, her own body stiffening as she allowed herself to be overwhelmed by the experience, a moan of ecstasy escaping her. Finally, she collapsed on top of him and the pair lay gasping for breath.

Nami hadn't expected to enjoy this power play quite so much. Nor had she expected Zoro to be quite so aroused by it. Maybe they would be able to have a repeat performance in the future. Nami gave the man beneath her a kiss on the cheek. "That was great," she said with a sigh.

Zoro merely grunted, as coherent speech had yet to return to him.

"Are you really gonna kill me?"

He sighed heavily. How would he explain it if he did? He had killed her because she had sex with him? "No," he said at last.

Nami laid her head on his chest. "Good."

Zoro wondered when this game ended. Was he was supposed to ask to be let go? "Are you gonna leave me tied up all day?" he asked finally. He was amazed at how calm he sounded. He should've been furious, but the overwhelming nature of Nami's sexual attack had taken all the fight out of him. _Is this the afterglow everyone's always talking about?_

Without disengaging herself, Nami pulled the blindfold off his face and looked into his eyes. "Are you going to hurt me if I let you go now?"

Zoro was clearly horrified. "No!"

"Just checking." Nami was determined to keep her voice light, but had been relieved at the vehemence of this reply. "Since you seemed to enjoy it so much, I thought you might like another go."

"Maybe." Zoro's eyes narrowed. "I'm not gonna let you tie me up every time you…" his voice trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Nami smiled. "We'll see."


End file.
